


Reno's Cookies (are bad)

by lori_yuy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cookies, Curiosity, Drugs, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: Reno makes special cookies and gives them to Rufus and Tseng to satisfy his own curiosity.
Relationships: Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s), Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Reno's Cookies (are bad)

Rude came out to the kitchen from training when he was lured by the scent of chocolate - mint chocolate to be exact, and found Reno with a slew of ingredients spread out over their large shared kitchen counter. His brows shot up questioningly - when did Reno voluntarily make food? Well, truth be told, Reno was good at making dessert, which is what looked like he was making with the ingredients laid out.

He watched as Reno whipped up the cookie dough, shaped the cookies, and soon enough there was a small batch of delectably scented mint chocolate cookies on the counter. He almost snatched one up before Reno stopped him. "NUH UH. These aren't for you partner." Rude glanced at the redhead before pulling his hand away reluctantly. "Why are you being so stingy?" "Because...it's my little experiment, and I need the dosage to be exact. And I don't want to be sick later." There were exactly six medium sized cookies on the small baking tray. Perfect little round things that smelled heavenly. Rude pinned his partner against the nearest wall instead. "Sick? You aren't eating them though? Reno, what did you do?"

The smirk that bloomed across Reno's face told Rude everything he didn't want to know. "So you know how last week I spotted a strand of dark hair stuck to the President's jacket?" Rude nodded. "I couldn't forget even if I tried, you wouldn't shut up about it for days." His partner dismissed the tone and continued on. "So my curiosity got the better of me since I know Rufus has been staying late in the office. His secretary - the one with the dark hair in a bun? - has apparently also been staying past normal hours. Then last week I got a juicy tidbit from Elena that she had been staying late the whole past month - and get this - WITH Tseng."

"That doesn't answer the question." Rude interrupted when he sensed Reno's gossipy tendency was about to go off the charts.

Reno slapped a hand over Rude's shoulder. "The formula I used is secret but I call it the love truth serum. Just a couple of drops and if a pair of people have been going at it, you'll know the next day after I use the activator."

"Huh...." Rude looked at his partner with skepticism. "Come on Rude, I grew up in the slums, I know slum drug chemistry like the back of my hand. Anyways, the male partner eats the cookies and the drug has an element that enhances sexual desire, then if he has sex with his partner, the person who gets cum in their system will also have the drug there. The next day if I give the other person a coffee, voila, the caffeine activates the drug and cum combination and gives them something like morning sickness."

"So...you're planning to make the President's secretary and Elena sick?" While the Turks do some pretty shitty and questionable things, they usually never did it to innocent people.

"What do you take me for partner? I got the antidote which is a little inconspicuous mint candy. I'll just offer it once I figure out whether they're fucking their boss or not." Reno placed three cookies each in two separate gift pouches and tied them with ribbons. The cookies honestly smelled delicious but oh boy was he going to get in trouble if Elena ever finds out why she was feeling sick.

"That still sounds like a bad plan..." Reno reassured Rude he knew what he was doing before hushing his partner's further concerns with a deep kiss that progressed overnight.

~...~

He handed a bag to Tseng the next day during break. "Hey boss, I made these and wanted to give thanks for all you do for us behind the scenes."

Tseng looked up from his pile of paperwork as Reno dropped the little bag of cookies on his desk. "Thank you Reno, but I don't really eat sweets."

"Not even a little? Come on, a few cookies won't hurt." Reno put on his most convincing pouty hurt face and Tseng, being more soft hearted than he'd ever admit, fell right for it.

"You didn't make any cookies for me!" Elena complained from across the room.

"And what'd you do for me to deserve cookies?" Reno shot at Elena then winked at her, causing her to shut up in confusion. "I'll bake you some another time."

Reno took up another bag in his hand. "Gotta go thank the BIG boss too ya know?" He said as he exited their office.

~...~

Rufus looked up when his secretary opened the door to reveal Reno. The younger Turk grinned at him and he sensed some kind of mischief but chose not to comment.

Reno strutted up to his desk and put down a small bag of cookies. "I made these."

Rufus glanced at it nonchalantly before swinging his gaze back up towards the redhead. "What random whim is this?"

Reno feigned innocence at Rufus's question and shrugged his shoulders. "I just happened to bake cookies and thought it would be nice to give thanks to someone who saved my life once ya'know?"

Rufus didn't completely trust the innocent aura that Reno's trying to exude but at the same time, the cookies did smell very good. He nodded his thanks and placed the cookies aside for now. Maybe he can share with someone later. Reno hummed happily at the show of acceptance before turning the other way, winking at Rufus's secretary on his way out.

~...~

The office was quiet and dark and they worked on their respective assignments in solitude before Tseng spoke up. "Elena, would you like a cookie? I really don't eat sweets."

"No I can't possibly take them, they're for you....." she trailed unconvincingly while sniffing the air. Their office had been permeated with the scent of mint chocolate since this morning and Tseng was slightly amused at Elena's inability to hide her sweet tooth. He took out a cookie from the bag and handed it to her at her desk, causing her to blush fervently. "I won't eat this many, so please take one."

It took all of her will not to break into a full blush as she took the cookie from his hand. "T-thank you sir. I'll be sure to enjoy it when I get home."

Tseng hummed before turning back towards his desk. Now he's down to two cookies....and he knows just who else likes sweets.

~...~

Elena had carefully wrapped the cookie Tseng gave her in paper and now comfortably settled in her own place, she unwrapped the sweet. It looked and smelled heavenly. When did Reno know how to bake and if he always knew then she needs to bug him for the recipe or just bug him to make some for her.

She bit into the cookie and the full flavor of mint and chocolate filled the cavern of her mouth. She savored every bite until there was no more. It was really good. She would have liked more but she didn't want to take all the cookies from Tseng. Her tongue reveled at the sweet flavors left from crumbs still in her mouth as she licked it all clean. A little later as she was laying in bed, her mind was wandering down the gutter about her boss. The image of his smooth fall of dark hair hanging behind his back, the way a patch of skin shows from his otherwise concealing gloves, the tight fit of his suit and his impressive stance. The imagery went straight down between her legs and she began to massage herself for relief. One finger on the clit became two as her wetness coated her entire entrance, her whimpers turned into moans as she fingered inside of herself with her other hand. The stimulation built up like a crescendo until her body shook violently as her climax was reached, screaming Tseng's name into the darkness of the room. The only sounds in her apartment now were her own harsh breathing as she came down from the orgasm. She belatedly blushed as she realized what she just did. She had always admired Tseng from afar but she was never this horny for him. The sensory overload from the cookie he gave her must have done something psychologically, but she doesn't regret her little masturbation session at all and she was still reveling in the afterglow.

~...~

Rufus laughed when Tseng handed him the exact cookies that he was about to hand to Tseng. "Reno?" He asked as he held up his own bag. "Don't tell me you actually ate one."

Tseng shook his head. "No I gave one to Elena, you know me and sweets." Rufus laughed again. "And you know ME and sweets. But Reno did make them, try at least one?"

"Fine...you'll take the other one though?" Tseng asked hopefully. He really didn't want to have more than one cookie.

"A little sugar isn't going to kill you Tseng, but I'll take the other one." They had dinner first then ate the cookies in silence as the TV played some old show that neither cared about. The show was really getting boring at this point and Rufus all but yawned, taking up the remote and flipping through the channels. Tseng had laid his head down on his shoulder at this point and he knew his head Turk was tired from his long workday. He gently wrapped an arm around Tseng's slumped form, caressing the long hair while gently massaging the back of Tseng's neck. The Turk surprised him with a couple of sensual moans that went straight to his groin. He pulled Tseng close and kissed him with fervor, sucking and licking the Turk's full lips. They sank back into the comfort of Rufus's oversized couch, feeling each other in the dim flickering light of the TV reflecting off the walls. Tseng felt a warmth like a small fire build up in his body as Rufus laid kisses onto his body and as his eyes sank down, the unmistakable silhouette of Rufus's erection caught his eyes. He lowered himself onto the floor and unzipped the President's pants.

Rufus threw his head back as Tseng delighted him with an intricate lathering of the tongue. Every little lick shot right up towards his heated center. He moaned loudly while carding his hand through Tseng's hair, pushing the Turk down a little each time to get more friction. Tseng complied but surprised him by speeding up more than usual, expertly bobbing up and down over his hardened length. Rufus groaned as he suddenly spilled into the Turk's mouth. Tseng stuck out his tongue to show Rufus his work before swallowing the milky white liquid. Rufus smiled at the intimate display of affection, but not even ten minutes later, Rufus was already feeling aroused again. He pushed Tseng down on the couch and started stripping him, earning a cute pink blush and small sighs of pleasure as his hands ran over the Turk's perfect body.

Before long, Rufus was buried deep inside of Tseng as Tseng was desperately grabbing onto the back of the sofa, moaning wantonly as Rufus hit the sensitive spot inside of him repeatedly. He was covered in sweat and his breath was hitching in short breaths as he felt himself get closer. Rufus's cock felt so good that he was going to come without any outside stimulation. Rufus shifted his angle slightly and Tseng soon lost it, convulsing, arching, and yelling as his release shot out of him and landed across both their stomachs. Rufus clutched onto Tseng's wreathing form tightly and didn't last that much longer himself as he fucked Tseng past his orgasm and deposited his cum inside the Turk. The chemicals inside the semen caused even more feelings of pleasure for the Turk as he came down from his high. They were falling asleep in the afterglow just like that and luckily Rufus was still alert enough to pull a blanket over them first.

~...~

Reno was cheerful as he came into the office the next morning. Tseng had already been there for at least half an hour and there was already a stack of papers he's gone through. It's still only eight in the morning and Reno placed a can of coffee down in front of a sleepy Elena as she yawned into her arm. "Something kept you up last night rookie?" Elena uncharacteristically turned red in front of Reno and stayed quiet. "Here, have some coffee."

She took the drink thankfully, it should help her. She was tired because she ended up exhausting herself a few times the night before with a couple more rounds of personal care, but Reno didn't need to know that.

Reno's eyes kept drifting between Tseng and Elena as she downed the first can of coffee. Reno frowned when she hasn't reacted almost half an hour later. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or disappointed that nothing was going on between Tseng and Elena.

"So boss, did you try the cookies?" He asked Tseng after a little awhile.

"Yes Reno, they were good." Tseng replied as he put aside yet another stack of finished papers and finally popped open his first can of coffee for the day.

"Hm..glad to hear, I'll be right back." Reno announced as he stepped out of the office again, this time to go upstairs to pay a visit to Rufus's secretary.

He thought of the most mundane thing to chat her up with, and she was just as thankful for the coffee as Elena had been. Reno was however, completely disappointed when she was perfectly fine half an hour later. He pouted and went back downstairs.

~...~

Tseng had a stern frown on his face as he flipped through the never ending pile of paperwork. Reno noticed that he seemed a bit distracted however. "Everything okay boss?"

"Yes." The reply was short and Reno sat down at his desk then. Tseng seemed to be irritated and downed his half finished can of coffee as he sifted through the papers. His breath hitched suddenly and he put his head down on the desk. A small whine that could only mean discomfort of some sort caught all of their attention.

"Tseng?" Rude asked out of concern.

Tseng swallowed down the feeling welling up from his stomach. What happened? Did he catch a cold by sleeping while covered in sweat last night? The nausea hit him once more before he could think past that thought. He quickly reached for the trash can under his desk and dry heaved into it. Rude was behind him in a quick few seconds, rubbing his back gently as his stomach calmed down for the moment.

"Do you want some water Sir?" Rude asked as he kept massaging Tseng's back.

"I'm okay....I ...." He grimaced as nausea threatened again. " .... ah.....I probably just ate something bad." He managed to choke out as all his Turks looked on with concern. He and Rufus both ate the same food last night so he hopes that Rufus isn't suffering the same sickness right now. He took a few deep breaths and straightened in his seat, shooing Rude back to his own seat. A headache was now forming and he was having a hard time concentrating on his work as the energy inside him seemed to drop every time nausea threatened to hit again. He willed his body into order for the time being as he grunted his way through the paperwork. He managed to down another coffee in the meantime and waved his Turks out of the office as lunch time came by and he didn't feel like having any food. He progressively felt worse as lunch hour rolled past.

Rude raised an eyebrow at Reno as he quietly expressed his disappointment in his experiment.

"You know Senpai, your cookies were really good." Elena's comment suddenly had Reno's attention.

"YOU ate my cookies??!!?" Elena backed away in surprise at his outburst.

"Only ONE okay!! Tseng offered me one before I left for work and I couldn't resist because they smelled so good."

"Hah...." It didn't go as planned. Reno decided to go upstairs after lunch to chat with Rufus. "So Mr. President, did you get to try the cookies I made?"

"Absolutely, they were very good. You should make them again."

Rufus's comment almost made Reno choke but he held back. "I would have made more if I knew you liked sweets so much."

"Well, I might have had an extra."

Reno raised his brows then. "An extra?"

"Tseng gave me one more late last night - oh but I convinced him to eat at least one, you know how he is with sweets."

So Tseng gave away his cookies. Not surprising in the least but that messes with the dosage required for his experiment. "Well you never know, he might actually have a reason to fear sweets. Tseng's been feeling sick since morning, something's up with his stomach and he's been throwing up, maybe the sugar got him." Reno said jokingly. Rufus frowned as Reno's information sank in. He might have to go see Tseng later.

~...~

Rude found Tseng covered in cold sweat and heaving into the trash can when he got back from lunch. It was worse this time as he threw up for real instead of dry heaving. Elena was alarmed to the point of calling up the medics in the science department but Tseng insisted he didn't need or WANT anyone from he science department to take a look at him.

"Maybe you should at least lie down Tseng." Rude suggested as Reno stepped back in and plopped back into his seat with a pout. Surprising all of them, Tseng actually went to lay down on the couch with Rude's help and took the trash can with him. Even more surprising was when Rufus Shinra himself showed up in their office, checking up on the head Turk. He sat down beside Tseng and laid a hand on the Turk sick with the most uncomfortable expression plastered on his face. "Reno told me you weren't feeling well."

"Mm..." the slightly hoarse confirmation was all he got for a reply. He sighed as he brushed hair away from Tseng's sweaty face, dabbing the moisture off with a handkerchief that he pulled out of his pocket.

Having Rufus close by made him feel better, in fact infinitely better. He seemed to feel better when he got a whiff of Rufus's cologne, calming his jittery stomach. He drifted into sleep on the couch as he relaxed since he was tired from being nauseous. Rufus sighed and got up to leave when Tseng seemed to calm down and drifted to sleep. "Let me know if he gets any worse." Rufus instructed his other Turks before heading back upstairs.

When he next awoke, everything was fine until he sat up. His world turned with vertigo and he fell back onto the couch in a slump. The next waves of nausea hit him hard and he was pale with the energy drain. Rude ordered Reno to go tell Rufus as he himself planned to try to comfort Tseng a bit. Something clicked in his mind as he saw the small pile of candies on Reno's desk and he grabbed a couple.

Rude stared at the candies in his hand and shook his head. There's a chance this was the problem and it doesn't really hurt to try right? He gently patted Tseng on the back as he finished heaving into the trash bin. "I've got some mints here, they might help with your stomach."

Tseng took a mint and after awhile it seemed to relieve his discomfort slightly. He was nestled into Rude's larger frame with his head leaning against Rude's broad shoulder. Rude decided to give him one more candy when the nausea seemed to return after awhile, but not as violently. Finally, after three mints, Tseng seemed to be better, falling asleep in Rude's warm embrace. Rude stared at Tseng's innocent sleeping face and brushed some of his long hair out of the way before heaving a sigh. Well, he just learned something he wasn't sure he wanted to know but was glad as hell that Reno had told him what those drugged cookies did and what cures it ahead of time. Although Tseng was now their leader, he's always thought of Tseng more like a little brother when they were younger. Maybe he would have found out that Tseng and Rufus had a thing going on some other way but today sure was interesting with Reno's plan in the mix. He tisked to himself as he patted the slightly younger Turk's back gently in his sleep.

Reno huffed as he ran back into the office. "The President said to call the medics no matter how much Tseng resists....." he trailed off as he saw Tseng cuddled comfortably in Rude's arms, fully asleep. "What the f--- partner, why do you have to look so good with the boss in your arms?"

"He doesn't need a medic anymore." Rude replied as Reno realized belatedly that his candy wrappers were next to them. Reno's face was priceless. "And I wonder whose fault it was in the first place?" Rude chided.

Elena was extremely confused but she was glad Tseng was feeling better.

~...~

"So...." Reno started awkwardly.

"So........." Rude echoed.

"So Tseng had one cookie, Rufus had four, Tseng got extremely sick today after having his coffee and that means....the President and Tseng are a thing and Tseng's on the receiving end....and he got a higher dose from the extra cookie."

"Yep. Now that your curiosity's been satisfied...don't ever do that again Reno."

Reno threw back a high laughter. "I don't want you cuddling Tseng intimately instead of me again either so don't you worry."

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the image of Tseng being taken care of, but I imagine he wouldn't let people do it unless he was extremely sick, so here we are.
> 
> Rude, Elena, and Rufus all have a thing for sweets. XD


End file.
